


it's a paradise and it's a war zone

by CalledFor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledFor/pseuds/CalledFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing smells better than this dusty room full of old pages and leather. Not when Carmilla’s hair is gracing her cheek and clouding her mind. It’s damp and hot in there and Laura feels more alive than she can remember ever being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a paradise and it's a war zone

**Author's Note:**

> ZAYN released his first [single](https://youtu.be/C_3d6GntKbk) and this happened.
> 
> It's more abstract than my earlier works and it's really short. I wrote it quickly and it was unplanned. One of those I-need-to-get-this-out-now kind of things.

It’s like coming home.

Like running hands over familiarity itself.

Like nails scratching down spines of the books surrounding them.

An old library wouldn’t be Laura’s first choice to do this in, but that doesn’t matter when Carmilla gasps into her neck from the new lines in her back. The piece of fabric spread out on the floor beneath her could just as well be the most expensive silk in the world.

It does not matter.

Carmilla is kissing her.

Touching her.

Hips rolling against hips with Laura’s legs wrapped around her lower back, panting with want. And Laura is right there with her, whining with approval. 

Nothing smells better than this dusty room full of old pages and leather. Not when Carmilla’s hair is gracing her cheek and clouding her mind. It’s damp and hot in there and Laura feels more alive than she can remember ever being.

It’s rough, her shoulders already hurting from the hard wood, but she had expected the pace to be faster. Her fantasies of them finally being intimate again always felt different. More slamming against walls and knocking furniture over. Less floors, dust, and clothes clinging to strange places. They’re a mess. A hot sweaty mess.

Oh, but the pleasure.

“Laura, Laura, Laura.” It’s like Carmilla is praying, smearing her own name all over her neck. She can’t even feel the bite from earlier. It’s just wet and warm with blood. Tingling with the sensation of Carmilla’s shaking voice.

It’s laced with pain and regret. Laura knows the feeling. She clings tighter because thinking about them apart hurts. There’s so much talking to do, they both know it. They are prepared to do the work and Laura knows that Carmilla is with her. It’s so liberating to know they are at this point together, moving forward. Dirty and raw.

When Carmilla comes, it is almost a sob. Like she’s letting go. Laura feels her whole body shaking on top of her, writhing with all kinds of release. She arches up to feel slick skin quiver against hers.

When Laura comes, it’s with tears in the corners of her eyes and Carmilla’s hair tight in her hands. She opens her eyes to look up towards a ceiling she can’t even see, instead choosing to replace the darkness with constellations.

Everything is silent but a whisper so quiet she has to concentrate to make sense of it.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”


End file.
